Damage Control
by Polyjuice Princess
Summary: In the aftermath of Blaine and Logan's fight, Evan and Ethan manage Logan, who in turn helps take care of an emotional Evan. Based on "Dalton" by CP Coulter. Tweedles Logan. gen h/c


A/N - So, this story has been hanging around my laptop for a while now… It was originally going to be a fic about the Tweedles calling Logan 'John', but it turned into a h/c fic about the Blaine/Logan past-fight.

_**Disclaimer**_ - All characters are either owned by FOX or the lovely CP Coulter. If I had managed to write that marvellous piece of beauty, I would be an extremely happy writer.

Title - Damage Control

Author - Polyjuice Princess

Words - 873

Rating - T

Genre - Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Summary - In the aftermath of Blaine and Logan's fight, Evan and Ethan manage Logan, who in turn helps take care of a emotional Evan.

Fandom - Glee, "Dalton"

* * *

><p><strong>Damage Control<strong>

* * *

><p>Two pairs of arms restrained him, his vision blurred by rage. The piano was turned over, music stands in pieces on the marble floor. He'd just stood up, only to be held back. He wanted to hurt Blaine, and he didn't know why. Well, there was a reason, sure, but he couldn't tell why it was this extreme.<p>

He couldn't control himself.

He tried to calm down slightly and take in the situation. There were boys lining the halls, wanting to see what was happening, yet terrified to get too close. The only brave ones were their closest friends, or their bravest friends. Wes and David had regained their hold on Blaine, while Ethan and Evan had a hold on Logan. Blaine's friends seemed to be whispering in his ear, trying to pacify him. By now, someone _had_ to have gotten a teacher, maybe even Ramsey.

The twins pulled him further away, towards the small chair in the corner, the one that no one ever really used. He was calm now, well, he was still slightly irritated but he wasn't going to attack anyone anytime soon. His back was aching and he had a headache from all the yelling.

Evan folded his arms across his chest while Ethan leaned against the wall, presenting a difference in personality for one of the first times (in public, at least). Logan knew them too well, and could plainly see how in mere seconds, Evan was going to berate or talk to him and Ethan would stand there, the image of disapproval.

He was lost in his thoughts, processing the events that just took place.

_Logan._

The rage.

_Logan._

The hurt.

_Oi!_

The urge to _do something. _

_"JOHN!"_

"Huh?! What?"

"Anybody in there, mate?"

Logan blinked up at the twins. In any other situation, his befuddled expression would've amused them to no end, but right now, they couldn't feel anything but muted deja vu at the events that'd taken place. It was like summer before freshman year all over again. Ethan looked over at his counterpart, seeing the connection mirrored there.

'At least this time, nobody was hurt, even slightly.' The thought crept into Evan's mind, the evil little thing. 'Well, at least not severely.'

Ethan spoke up from his position by the wall. "Logan, hun, you need to relax." He came to stand beside his twin, shielding their third blond counterpart from the looks being shot around the corridor.

"I am- I am calm." Betrayed only by his voice crackling minutely, Logan was the image of collected and tranquil.

"Mmhm… We'll pretend to believe you for now. I imagine that Ramsey will be here in a minute," even as Evan pronounced this, Logan could see her approaching figure stride down the hall toward them, "John…"

Logan focused back on the twins in front of him. Behind Evan's almost natural bravado, there were hints of fear and anxiety. Ethan was radiating a cautious air, mixed with concern for his twin's paler countenance.

"Ev?" Logan hated to be the cause of any fear, especially of his twin friends. He stood up to face him better.

Evan shuddered, his eyes scared and vulnerable. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, and that broke something in both of his companions.

"Oh Evan…" They tentatively reached their hands out, but the scared boy retreated into the corner chair, pulling his knees up so he could hide his face in his trousers. His arms came to rest around his head, as though protecting himself from an attacker.

Logan dropped to his knees beside the chair, hands hovering uselessly over the chair's arms. Ethan had placed a hand over his mouth and was casting sad, pitiful eyes on his brother.

The hall seemed quieter now, with most people clearing out at the presence of Ramsey. The two lucid boys could hear her talking in somewhat hushed tones to the other 'side'.

Logan gently placed a steady hand on Evan's arm, hoping to anchor him. Ethan had come to crouch on Evan's other side, hand rubbing soothing patterns on his shoulders.

When came up for air, his pale face was splotched with red and tears, and his chin was wobbling sporadically. Ethan hadn't seem him this bad in years. Neither of them had.

They took his hands and squeezed firmly, and the shaky boy sent them both a one-sided smile. Logan reached his other hand out to wipe away some of Evan's tears, before cupping his face, feeling him lean into it. Fresh tears joined those on Logan's thumb.

He bent his head forwards, so his mouth was beside Evan's ear. "I'm so sorry Ev. I'm sorry. I promised you wouldn't see that again. I'm sorry." Evan heaved a sob at that, before wrapping both arms around Logan and sinking to the floor in front of them. Ethan joined on by wrapping his arms around them both.

There was a hushed conversation between Evan and Logan, Ethan leaving to go see what was happening with Dean Ramsey and Blaine.

They decided that the Brightman's would visit Stuart later to deal with the aftermath, and to do damage control on Evan.

And if Logan was expelled, or suspended, they would manage.


End file.
